Gotta Be Somebody
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Another song fic. Show/OC


_**A/N: Another song fic, once again from Nickleback. The title is "Gotta Be Somebody"**__** I'm alittle obsessed with them....heh. Anyways hope ya'll like. And this is Show/OC. And I own no one, just wished I did.**_

_This time,  
I wonder what it feels like,  
To find the one in this life,  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I´ll be waiting for the real thing,  
I know it by the feeling,  
The moment when we´re meeting,  
Will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I`ll be holdin' my breath,  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with..._

Paul was sitting alone at the bar, watching the light play in his whiskey. Around him people were dancing and having a great time. Others were hooking up with random females and leading them back to their rooms for the evening. He had tried that in the past, but he had to face the facts; he wanted to find the one for him. And as time wore on he grew more disheartened, there wasn't anyone out there for him. If there were he would have found her by now. He was sure that they would meet like in a movie, bumping into one another in a store. Or running into one another in a crowded airport, sparks flying from the accidental touch. To bad things like that didn't happen like in the movies. But even though it was a pipe dream Paul kept waiting and watching for the woman he was supposed to live the rest of his life with.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there,  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares,  
Someone to love with my life in their hands,  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own,  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone,  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere,  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

2:30 am. Closing time. Paul sighed and pushed away from the bar, slapping down two hundred to cover his drinks and leaving the bartender on hell of tip. That night, like so many others he walked up to his room alone, his head hung as his heart silently cracked some more. He wanted to believe that she was out there, the woman that would love him no matter what. He had to believe that, the alternative was just too depressing to contemplate for too long. On his trek he passed Glen and Mark. They were supporting each other as they staggered down to their room. Both had shit eating grins on their faces and Paul had the feeling that something was going to come out tonight that had been a long time in coming. He only hoped that soon he too would have someone accompanying him to his room after a rowdy night.

_Tonight,  
Out on the street, out in the moonlight,  
And damn it, this feels too right,  
It's just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I'll be holdin' my breath,  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

In his dream he seen her face. Brown hair whipped around in the breeze, occasionally blowing into the most brilliant blue eyes he had ever seen. She was silent, like she was in all his dreams, but her eyes screamed for him. She fit perfectly in his arms and he could never keep himself from weeping when he awoke. He woke with a start, tears streaming down his face and his heart beating dully against his chest. With a sigh he looked over at the clock next to the bed, 4:30 am. Two hours had past. He climbed out of bed and pulled on some clothes, hoping that a walk would do him good. He grabbed his phone and his room key and slipped into the hallway.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there,  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares,  
Someone to love with my life in their hands,  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that.  
'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own,  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone,  
Is somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

His travel found him in a near by park where his breath was stolen. There standing in the moonlight was the woman from his dreams. Dressed in a black skirt and a silver tank top. Her hair flowed around her and he struggled to say something, anything. As if she sensed his presence she turned and looked at him, her mouth open in a small 'o'. He took a step forwards, and one more until he stood with in arms length of her. Like his dreams she was silent, but her eyes spoke volumes. With out a word between them he pulled her close and crashed his lips over hers.She didn't fight him and Paul felt his courage bolstered. Tentatively she kissed him back and his heart about burst in his chest. He pulled away and looked down at her, tears trickling out from the corner of his eye. With a trembling hand she gently wiped them away then palmed his cheek.

"Just like in my dreams." She whispered.

_Ooh  
You can´t give up,  
Lookin' for that diamond in the rough,  
(Because you never know)  
When it shows up,  
(Make sure you're holdin' on)  
'Cause it could be the one,  
the one you´re waiting on_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there,  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares,  
Someone to love with my life in their hands,  
There's gotta be somebody for me..._

**Two months later**

Paul looked at the angel laying in the bed next to him. She had packed her bags and left with him that night without even thinking about it. He had been straight forwards with her and told her everything about him, the good and the bad. She had responded with a grin that even diamonds had to be worked on before they shone brightly. Every night she showed him without words that she loved him unconditionally. She cared for his wounds, even smiled when he growled at her like a wounded bear. Deep down he knew that she loved him and he had to fight the urge to tell her that he loved her every single minute of every day. He was afraid that if he uttered those words then she would just up and disappear.

_  
Ohhhhhh  
Nobody wants to go it on their own,  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone,  
Is somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.  
Nobody wants to be the last one there,  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares,  
Is somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there..._

They were back at where they first met and as the sun set they said their vows. A cheer went up around them and with a large smile he kissed the woman of his dreams. No longer was he alone and he finally let those words tumble from his mouth that he fought so hard to contain.

"I love you."

She wiped the tears away from his eyes and smiled up, neither were alone now and she thanked whatever deity lead them to meet.

"I love you too."

With a laugh they darted through the throng of wrestlers that had shown up and ducked into the limo as rice rained down on them. Among the crowd Glen and Mark took hope, if Paul could find someone then there had to be someone out there for them as well. With identically sighs they headed back towards their car, praying for their happily ever after.


End file.
